


Annie and Abed

by Sarai90



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-06
Updated: 2014-02-06
Packaged: 2018-01-11 09:05:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1171242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarai90/pseuds/Sarai90
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was the second Saturday into their first summer living together that Abed got another small insight into Annie's character.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Annie and Abed

It was the second Saturday into their first summer living together that Abed got another small insight into Annie's character. It was surprising, not because it was out of character for her, but because it was something Abed did on occasion as well.

Abed woke on that Saturday morning and went to reach into the cabinet for the oreos only to find them on the counter next to the refrigerator. It was curious, as Annie was awake in the living room eating cereal and watching tv. At least he had assumed it was cereal she was eating. Upon closer inspection of the evidence provided, it seemed as though Annie were eating the oreos like cereal. Which was what Abed himself had intended to do.

He shrugged. No reason he couldn't continue. There were more than enough oreos left and sufficient milk. He broke them up and poured the milk over them, then joined Annie in the living room.

"You eat oreos like cereal," he observed. She didn't answer immediately; her mouth was full. Once she swallowed she said, "It just makes sense. Why use a cup and get your fingers all messy when you can use a bowl and a spoon?"

Abed said nothing, but he nodded and continued to eat his own oreo cereal. He was finding he and Annie had more in common than their individual character arcs had originally allowed. Less Chandler and Pheobe, more...

Annie and Abed.


End file.
